The Perfect Present
by ChaseAndie
Summary: Summary: “Chase Robert Collins! You will NEVER touch me again!” Read to find out! Review! I know Christmas is only in December but I wanted to write this. . . LOL


Summary: "Chase Robert Collins

**Summary:** "Chase Robert Collins! You will NEVER touch me again!" Read to find out! Review! I know Christmas is only in December but I wanted to write this. . . LOL

**A/N:** Hi! Well I decided to write another one-shot! I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please Review!

**The Perfect Present**

"Chase Robert Collins! You will NEVER touch me AGAIN!" The woman lying on the stretcher screamed.

Chase looked at the doctor.

"They always say this. Sometimes it's even worse, they actually say the never want to have sex again." Doctor Petterson said!

Chase went pale. "No sex??"

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry, she will be here again, you'll see!

"Again? Ha ha ha! You'll never see me here again!" Said the woman in pain.

"Babe, breath. It's going to be OK! Chase said trying to calm her.

"Chase, you're not the one in here. This hurts like hell!" She screamed.

"Honey, when you feel another contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said to the very pregnant woman.

"Chase, I swear, if you ever touch me again you will not live to see you son or daughter grow up!" Said the woman, very frustrated.

"OK baby. I'll never touch you again." Chase said.

"Good!" She said. "AHHH!"

"Push, c'mon. Baby Collins is almost here! The doctor informed.

After that, a cry of a baby was heard in the room.

"It's a girl! Congratulations! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Chase.

"Of course." Chase said and cut the cord.

"AHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked very concerned with his wife.

"It looks like the Collins family is going to have more than one addition." The doctor said.

"More than one?" Both parents asked.

"Yes, it's twins! You were very lucky to take the pregnancy this far. Usually twins are born early." Said the doctor.

"One more push and baby Collins two will be here." Dr. Petterson informed.

Two seconds later another cry was heard.

"It's another beautiful girl." The doctor told them. "Well, the girls will be taken for observation to see if it's all good. And then they will be brought here."

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did a great job. Our girls are beautiful." Chase said to his wife of two years.

"It was worth all this pain. Two, huh? The doctor never said anything. He said that he heard two heart beats but I thought it was mine and the baby's." She said.

"But, aren't you happy?" Chase asked.

"Of course I am! I always wanted a house full of kids running around. And if it's **OUR **kids it's even better. Chase, I love you and our girls so, so much." She said to her husband. He smiled.

"But it's still one thing missing." Chase said.

"What?" She asked gently.

"The names... We haven't picked the names."

"Well, how about you pick one and I'll pick the other one?" She said.

"I like Haylie." Chase said.

"I love it. And I like Isabella." She told Chase.

"They're perfect for our girls." Chase said. "But we still need middle names."

"I was thinking... Sophie always helped us and she's been our best friend for years. How about we name one of the girls after her? Like Haylie Sophie or Isabella Sophie?" She suggested.

"I love the idea. I like Isabella Sophie." He told her.

"Yeah. And for Haylie?" She asked.

"Well, I had an idea. I think we should name her Haylie Alexandra, because it's close to Moose's name, Alexander. And he is our best friend, so." Chase said to her.

"You know Chase; sometimes you have really wonderful ideas." She said giggling. "I love it."

"Ha ha ha! Sometimes? I always have wonderful ideas. Like telling you to start your own crew, or ask you to marry me." Chase said.

"OK, you're right." She said smiling.

"Well, look who is here." Chase said looking at the nurses with their daughters.

Chase took one of the girls and handed her to his wife and then took the other girl.

"Oh My God! Chase they are SO beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, we did an awesome job." Chase said smiling. "But which one's Haylie and which one is Isabella?" Chase asked.

"Well you were the one who picked Haylie's name so the one you have is Haylie and the one I have is Isabella." She told him.

"That's great." Chase agreed.

"WHERE IS MY NIECE OR NEPHEW?" A brunette man said walking into the room.

"Moose, quiet. You are going to wake up the girls." Andie said to her friend.

"G... gir... GIRLS?? As in… more than one?" Robert Alexander III a.k.a Moose asked.

"Yes, twins." Chase said.

"Two? Two? I'm an uncle of TWO girls?" Moose said.

"Yes, Moose. Now please be quiet. They are sleeping." Chase said, laughing at their friend's behaviour.

"Oh my God. Yay." Moose said in his best "Happy-little-boy" imitation.

"Moose, stop. You look like a little boy." Said a woman behind her.

"Sophie, we have two nieces, I'm super happy." Moose said giving his wife a kiss.

"Guys, c'mon. Our daughters were born today and they don't need to see that." Andie said laughing.

"D, you and Chase do it too, so shut up. Chase can I hold my niece?" Moose asked.

"Sure." Chase answered handing his daughter to Moose.

Sophie went to Andie. "May I?" She asked.

"Of course." She handed Sophie her daughter.

"Oh, my God. She looks just like Andie, but she has Chase's eyes." Sophie said.

"This little one too. Looks like her mother but has her father's eyes." Moose said.

"So what are their names?" Sophie asked.

Andie looked at Chase and he gave her a smile.

"Well the one Moose is holding is Haylie Alexandra Collins." Andie said.

"And the one you're holding, Sophie, is Isabella Sophie Collins." Andie continued.

"OH MY GOD. You named Isabella after me?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, you're our best friend and you're always there for us. So we thought it was appropriated." Chase explained.

"Thank you so much guys." Sophie said, touched by her friend's choice.

"Well, now we need to go. There are, maybe, 20 people outside waiting to see you guys. Moose almost punched Blake, so he could be the first to visit, you should've seen. It was hilarious." Sophie said laughing.

Andie and Chase burst out laughing.

"That is so you, Moose." Andie said.

"Well, we need to go. Take good care of my nieces." Sophie said, while she and Jared handed the twins to their parents.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas." Moose said. And then they left.

"Oh, yeah, today is Christmas Eve. I didn't remember." Andie said.

"I did, and I'm so happy, because I got the most wonderful presents anyone could get." Chase said looking at Haylie and Isabella. Andie smiled, she knew Chase was really happy, she knew that their daughters were the best present they could've received. The perfect present.


End file.
